


Mimic With Benefits

by ash_rigby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, Language Barrier, Long Tongue, Mimic, Monster sex, Monsters, Other, Rimming, Squirting, Teratophilia, tongue fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Maren is a sorceress who inadvertently allowed a mimic to live in her home. She has accepted the creature, which she has called 'Fang' (due to a language barrier), as her roommate and has been endeared to it despite its pranks. However, things take a sudden and exciting turn in their friendship.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Mimic
Kudos: 65





	Mimic With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> **Both of the characters depicted in this story are consenting adults. Maren is 27 and Fang is hundreds of years old (an adult for its species).**
> 
> Fang, while not humanoid, is a sapient creature who is able to fully consent to this scenario. There’s also a language barrier element, but I’ve made it as obvious as possible that sex means the same thing to mimics as it does to humans and Fang is enthusiastic about getting Maren off.

Maren admittedly thrived on the attention she received for her magic. Being her town’s only sorceress and gaining notoriety for regularly healing folks of nearly all ills came with a degree of perquisites. The townspeople would often give her baked goods, the most delectable cuts of meat, her favourite spices, and even the odd bundle of spell ingredients from those who at least knew of the basics needed for her craft.

However, such carefree gift-getting had led to a peculiar situation. It was likely that the person who had sent a box of old spellbooks to her home had no idea what they had done, so Maren wasn’t about to go looking for a culprit. As she was looking through the books for potential rarities, one of them turned out to be a mimic. She had always been warned as an apprentice against allowing one into her home, but she hadn’t really been given much choice.

The creature whom she had dubbed ‘Fang’ was quite the hellion. It had made a game of transforming into one of Maren’s possessions each day, waiting for her to come by and attempt to use it before pouncing out to frighten her. And it wasn’t like she had come upon a young mimic; they could turn into fewer things. The options were endless for an adult like Fang which made it far more difficult to predict.

So, every day for five months, she had found herself being surprised and warbled at in an ambiguous voice speaking one of the immortal’s languages. One of the fifteen out of thirty-four dialects that she didn’t know. Of course.

But true to Maren’s nature, her irritation with Fang faded as its tricks grew repetitive. She found herself being slowly endeared to the creature and being able to laugh with it whenever it popped out of her hairbrush or a dinner plate. She would even go so far as to say that Fang was a friend. The mimic was fun to have around and had become a welcome addition to her home.

As some things are ought to do in life, Maren and Fang’s relationship underwent a very sudden and unexpected escalation one late afternoon. The sorceress hadn’t seen Fang all day. She briefly wondered if it had managed to get itself stuck under something or if it had gotten sick and was hiding out somewhere alone.

Maren finished preparing a potion for a client and decided to actively look for the creature once she was done cleaning up. She entered her storage room which was a vaguely organized mess of chests, haphazard book piles, and ingredient barrels. The scroll chest from which she had gotten the potion recipe was right where she had left it.

The box was quite large, its rounded top coming up just past her waist. She had magically altered its colour from its original drab, worn brown to a bright purple like the rest of the scroll chests. The plan had been to colour-code things and then put them away with their matches, but the fun part was about as far as she got.

Maren lifted the lid to the chest only to shriek and fall back as she was met with a gaping, wet maw full of sharp teeth. She fell hard onto her backside, the scroll she had been holding flying out of her hand and falling out of sight behind some barrels. Barely concealing a hiss of pain, she looked up just in time for Fang to start chortling at her.

She gave an indignant huff. “And to think I was just getting worried about you.”

Fang rocked from side to side, still laughing as drool dripped down the sides of the chest.

Maren shook her head, but a smile made its way to her face.

“It _was_ a good one. I admit that,” she said. “If anything, you’re good for keeping me on my toes.”

Something came over her then. Her attention focused in on Fang’s large mouth. Particularly on its long, tendril-like tongue, waving about as the mimic continued to revel in its successful prank. The muscle twitched and undulated, slick with saliva. It was thick and fleshy like—well, Maren’s face heated at the comparison her mind conjured. Even more embarrassing was the sudden pulse of need between her legs.

Was she seriously _lusting_ after Fang?

The mimic seemed to notice the change in Maren’s demeanor as it stopped laughing. It’s mouth hinged nearly closed. A questioning, concerned warble following a brief silence.

“This is…this is going to sound insane, but—.” Maren slid her pants and underwear down her legs, tossing them to the side. With a pounding heart, she spread herself before Fang. The fingers of one of her hands teased her warm, wet folds. “L-lick me?”

Fang jolted out of a supposed surprised stupor brought on by the sight of Maren touching herself in front of it. The mouth opened once more as the mimic shook and rocked excitedly. A noise that sounded a lot like a gravelly “Hell, yeah,” in near-perfect English fluency left Fang before it extended its tongue out towards her.

Maren gasped at the first over-enthusiastic lick over her pussy, her toes curling from the shock of pleasure. The strokes were quick and immediately mind-blowing. She couldn’t help but start to moan. Fang pressed hard against her, alternating between stripes and circles. Her body shuddered and jolted each time her clit was dug against. A puddle swiftly began to form beneath her; a mix of her profuse leaking fluids and the mimic’s drool.

Somehow, Maren managed to get herself up onto her knees. She removed her shirt, quite thankful that she had chosen to forgo a bra that day. Fang’s tongue passed back and forth between her legs, continuing to drag the thick length over her dripping cunt. She cried out as she felt the mimic begin to tease her ass. The wet tip lolled around the ring of muscle and pushed in shallowly.

Her nipples were perked when her hands went to them. She pinched and rubbed at the hardened, sensitive buds as the spring of her orgasm coiled tighter inside her, threatening to let go at any second. Fang was going to make her cum. Maren was getting off on a mimic’s tongue. It felt filthy but wild and she couldn’t muster any shame.

“Fang!” she cried. “F-fang, I’m—!”

Pleasure radiated through her and she fell forward, bracing on her hands. Her mouth opened on ceaseless moans as she was mercilessly stroked through her release. A short burst of slick flowed down her legs, audibly hitting the floor. Fang’s tongue undulated against her throbbing pussy and lapped up her excessive juices with gusto.

The mimic retracted its long, enticing muscle; licking over its sharp teeth with a pleasured hum as if it had eaten a delicious meal. Maren still trembled, biting her lower lip as her eyes remained fixed on that sensual motion. A pulsating heat raged inside her; she wanted more. Intense carnal need blurred any thoughts other than having that tongue thrusting into her. She felt her pussy dribble in anticipation, twitching fervidly.

Maren stood on shaky legs. Fang’s mouth was still sitting open and she could see two empty spaces between its teeth on either side of the chest’s rim. In a swift motion, she placed her foot into one of them. The mimic made a sort of knowing noise and laved its tongue up and down the inside of her thighs. Maren hefted her other foot into the second space, coming to stand with her hands on Fang’s lid.

She rubbed her hands over the polished surface, eliciting a contented and fond purr from her companion.

“Use that tongue to fuck me good,” she begged.

Moments later, Maren felt Fang’s tip circling her entrance. She keened as it pushed in. The slick appendage made a quick, deep plunge that punched a loud, quavering moan out of her and briefly knocked her breath away. It sat still for a moment, deeper than any cock or toy had reached before. She could swear that it was practically throbbing in its eagerness to fuck her.

Fang began thrusting its tongue, twisting and wriggling the length of it between Maren’s spasming walls. The mimic’s movements were frenzied. Its wide-open mouth panted hot breath against her body that was humid enough to bring a sheen of sweat to her skin. Saliva flew from the wide maw, splashing and dripping off of her breasts, stomach, and legs.

Maren’s fingernails scraped against the wood, tears of pleasure springing to her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

“So good, so good!” she chanted in mindless repetition. So many times that it nearly lost meaning. ‘Good’ was an understatement. Stars were bursting in her vision as she was fucked in places she never thought possible.

Fang was grunting with effort. Its selfless drive to pleasure her was incredible; there was power behind every single thrust. The tongue writhed like it was burrowing its home deep inside her. The sensation should have felt vile and would make anyone else’s skin crawl. But Maren relished it, knew she would later crave it, and was already envisioning herself begging for it.

She felt weak. Her body trembled in near-convulsions as her knees unconsciously bent, bringing her down into a lewd squat over Fang’s mouth. By this point, she could barely feel anything aside from the shocks of pleasure radiating from her stuffed pussy. She was numb; just a hypersensitive, twitching hole being filled over and over. Her cries for more echoed loudly in the small space.

“Faaang,” she moaned. “G-Gonna—ahh—gonna c-cum! Don’t stop fucking me!”

As sudden as a snapping rubber band, Maren was cumming. Her pussy clamped hard onto Fang’s tongue, but that didn’t stop the mimic’s movement. It didn’t even come close to hindering the frantic thrusts as Maren’s order was obeyed. She continued to be fucked, her prolonged orgasm ramping up a level with each second.

An eye-rolling surge heralded a massive gush of fluid. Maren’s pussy squirted around the tongue stretching her wide. Her tongue lolled from her mouth as she moaned and wailed. Pleasure came in waves as her release created puddles, flowed down her legs into Fang’s maw, and splattered nearly everything around them.

Maren came down from it, panting and shaking. She narrowly avoided collapsing into Fang or hurting herself falling back onto the floor. The moment her feet hit the floorboards, she lowered her body down. She hardly cared that she was laying in her own fluids. On her back with her pussy still pulsing, she quivered and whimpered with aftershocks.

“Mmm, _fuck_ ,” she whined.

Fang was still licking its chops. Though it didn’t have a face beyond the mouth, Maren could tell it was very pleased with itself. The mimic was radiating pride and satisfaction. It chuckled before its body warped and re-formed as a rain gauge.

“Hilarious,” Maren said dryly, but she wound up giggling anyway. She propped herself up on her elbows. “How about a towel, dummy?”

The rain gauge spun and launched into the air towards her. A tiny hand towel floated down onto her chest a second later.

She sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

A small tongue darted out from between the towel’s threads and gave her a quick lick; a kiss. Maren couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, I do know, actually," she said. "I think things around here with you just got even more interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exophile_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
